Aftermath
by FullmetalShortStack
Summary: After Phantom Planet...what happens to Danny Fenton? DannyxSam TuckerxValerie
1. Chapter 1

Me: Hai! ***waves arms***

Choco-Neko-Chan: New story I see?

Me:** *nods*** This is after Phantom Planet.

Choco-Neko-Chan: Urm...that would explain the title...

Me: What? Aftermath? Yeah, Danny didn't prefer the star life as _just_ Danny Phantom, so being a star as himself and Phantom without anyway to hide it made me think about what Danny would do. Knowing him, he'd get annoyed after a while. But no Danny, you can't fix it this time xD. Plus I like the fact the whole world knows. It'd make some things better for Danny.

Choco-Neko-Chan: You done with your speech now?

Me: Urm... ***nods***

Choco-Neko-Chan: Good, all credit goes to Butch Hartman!

Me: Yup! Roll the chapter!

* * *

Danny's POV

I was on my way to school and I was extremely irritated. There were camera's everywhere and people asking me what ghost was going to strike next. I held my girlfriend, Sam's, hand tight because I was read to just fly off. I was sick of these camera people.

_I'm just a kid who happens to have ghost powers! That just happens to save your butt everyday! But that doesn't mean you follow me everywhere! _I thought.

"So Mr. Fenton, what do you think of this ghost, Skulker, who attacked yesterday?" One man asked as he put his microphone up to me.

I gritted my teeth, "Skulker has attacked on multiple occasions, he's a hunter ghost, I happen to be one of his pray, I've gotten used to his attacks by now."

"Ah I see, and you've won each time against him?" The man asked.

"Well if I didn't I wouldn't be here right now would I?" I snarled.

"Well I guess not…"

"Thanks, I've got to get to school now." I muttered and sped up pulling Sam along with me.

"Have a good day Mr. Fenton." He replied.

_How can I have a good day? You totally just ruined it. _I thought.

"Danny, what was that attitude all about?" Sam asked.

I paused and she came beside me, "I'm sorry Sam, it's just…they're all starting to get on my nerves."

Sam raised an eyebrow, "Danny, didn't you expect this when you exposed your secret?"

"I guess I should've." I sighed.

"I think its better, Danny, you're finally getting the credit to deserve, plus your parents won't hunt you anymore, Vlad's somewhere in space, Dash doesn't beat you up anymore, and Tucker's doing great as the mayor. I'm defiantly grateful for that asteroid." Sam said.

"You're right…"

"I know I'm right, now come on we have to get to class." She said and we ran into the school.

* * *

Me: Short lame chapter, D:

Choco-Neko-Chan: Aw I liked it

Me: Aw thank you Neko-Chan!


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Hai! I'm here again! :3

Choco-Neko-Chan: Yurp

Me: I tried to make it longer...

Choco-Neko-Chan: Well that's good...

Me: Dun't worry! The next chapter will be really, really long! I'm already working on it!

Choco-Neko-Chan: Well then people will be pleased!

Me: Yes! It'll take longer though D:

Choco-Neko-Chan: I think they'd prefer more stuff to read, than how long it'll take.

Me: Um...yeah you really just confused me...

Choco-Neko-Chan: x3 Annyway... She doesn't own Danny Phantom! All credit belongs to Butch Hartman!

Me: GO! :DDD

* * *

Danny's POV

I sat in the classroom, barely awake…ugh. Until I suddenly gasped as blue smoke released from my mouth. "Oh great…" I murmured.

"What was that Mr. Fenton?" Mr. Lancer asked me.

I jolted, "Um…well…" I began.

"Is it a ghost?" Mr. Lancer asked.

I nodded, "Yes sir."

"Well don't just sit there! Go get rid of it!" He demanded.

I nodded again, "Uh, yes sir!"

I stood up and through my arms into the air. Two blue rings appeared around my body and I transformed into my alter-ego, Danny Phantom.

I then quickly flew out the window to find the ghost.

_Well…at least I don't have to run into the boy's bathroom anymore… _I thought.

I looked around then turned my gaze towards the top of the school, and saw a ghost floating around above it. I rolled my eyes and sighed heavily, The Box Ghost…

"Box Ghost…really? What're you doing here?" I moaned.

"Beware! I am The Box Ghost! And you will now face your doom!" He cried.

"Aren't you supposed to still be punished by Pandora?" I asked.

"Yes! But I escaped to bring more terror!" The Box Ghost yelled.

"Look, I'm trying to learn, even though I'm not paying any attention, so let's just get this over with." I said pulling out the Fenton Thermos.

"No! I, The Box Ghost, will not be forced into your round cylinder of doom!" He protested.

I moaned then uncapped the lid and The Box Ghost was sucked inside. "He never gives up…welp back to Pandora you go." I said with a smile, "Um…after school." I added.

I soared back into the classroom, changed my appearance back into my human-self, and sat in my desk.

"Who was it?" Sam whispered.

"The stupid Box Ghost." I murmured.

"Well, I believe you took care of it Mr. Fenton?" Mr. Lancer asked.

"Yup, just The Box Ghost, not much of anything." I replied.

Mr. Lancer nodded and turned back to the board.

_Geez this sucked… I can't pay attention, I'm so tired…I guess Skulker wore me out yesterday… Maybe Lancer won't notice if I…_

"Mr. Fenton, wake up!" Lancer demanded.

My eyes shot open, "Ah y-yes sir." I stuttered.

"I know you have a much harder life than the rest of us Mr. Fenton, but you will at least need to _try_ to pay attention." He scolded.

I nodded and tried to focus on the board, but I just couldn't. I had too much racing through my mind, those dumb reporters, not seeing Tucker much anymore, all the ghosts, which one would attack next, trying to get my grades higher again, and so much more. I was only fourteen; it was hard to balance all of this. I felt my eyes drift again.

"Mr. Fenton!"

"Ah! What! I'm here!" I yelled.

The entire class began to laugh, except Sam who stared at me with concern. I glanced down at the floor and then turned my head back towards Mr. Lancer.

"I'm sorry…" I whimpered.

"Mr. Fenton, if you need to, I will allow you to go to the nurse's office and rest. I did hear about that fight you had last night. Therefore, I'll have to give you detention for sleeping in class, but during that time I'll go over this with you then." Lancer told me.

I nodded and stood, "Thank you Mr. Lancer."

I then left the classroom and started down the hallway to the nurse's office. I reached the door and slowly opened it. I stood in the doorway and the nurse spun towards me in her chair.

"Oh, Danny Fenton, did you have a ghost fight? Are you injured?" She asked.

I shook my head, "No ma'am I'm not hurt… but I _did_ have a ghost fight. I'm just kind of tired so Lancer told me to come here and rest. He told me he'd go over everything with me after class." I informed her.

She nodded, "Well there's a bed right over there." She replied as she pointed to another area of the room.

I smiled and thanked her; I then walked over to the bed and sat down on it. I stared at the floor and sighed. What was I going to do…?

I rotated myself onto the bed and lie there.

_Lancer never would've let me do this before. Maybe Sam's right…maybe this is all for the best. I mean the only downside is the reporters right? But wait… whenever this happened before with the Reality Gauntlet the Guys in White came after me. Huh, then why haven't they come after me now? That doesn't make much sense. If they did it one time why wouldn't they now? Maybe it's because I saved the Earth from the Disasteroid…? I guess people would be mad if they chased the Earth's savior. They are with the Government so…_

More and more thoughts continued through my head until I finally drifted off.

* * *

Me: Yeah! :D

Choco-Neko-Chan: ._.

Me: ***stares at her* **What?

Choco-Neko-Chan: This needs to be longer...

Me: ***cries*** I knooowww!


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: **Hai! There's a new chapter finally! :D

**Choco-Neko-Chan: **YAY! :D

**Me: **I don't own anything at all! All credit goes to the awesome Butch Hartmen!

**Choco-Neko-Chan: **Roll the chapter?

**Me: **Yes! Roll it :D

* * *

"Danny…come on sleepy head. Danny…! Wake up! Wake up Sleeping Beauty!"

I jolted my head up to see Sam standing next to the bed where I lay. I fluttered my eyes and stared at her to get a clear view.

"S-Sam?" I stuttered.

"Come on; if you're gonna learn in detention you should go now." She said ruffling my hair.

"A-Ah…right." I muttered.

I walked swiftly down the hall so I could get there before Lancer through a fit at me for being late when he's trying to help me.

I hesitated and slowly opened the door, "Mr. Lancer?"

"Ah yes, Mr. Fenton come on in."

I nodded and did as I was told. I made my way over to a desk and sat down. "

"Now, I believe you'll be able to pay attention for one-on-one time correct?" Mr. Lancer asked.

I nodded once again, "Y-Yes sir," I gulped and placed a hand on the back on my neck, "Sorry about class, Skulker did a number on me last night… I didn't get back home until 1:00."

"It's alright Danny; it seems since the incident with the Disasteroid your grades have been pulling back up." He said.

I glanced at the window then back to him, "That's because people have been treating me different. I'm not as stressed as I was before, sure I can't find from fans anymore, but it's nice to finally feel good about myself now."

"That's good to hear, Danny. Now let's begin with the lesson…"

I actually paid attention and absorbed everything into my mind. I can finally do that now because I don't have to think about what happens if a ghost comes. If it does I'll just go ghost right in the middle of class and no one would think anything of it. Sure Paulina or someone might yell 'Go get 'em Danny!' or something but that's just normal. I know I had been hesitant about it before, but now that I think about it now I really do like it. I don't even have a curfew anymore which is awesome. My parents assume that I'm fighting a ghost at night now. My parents don't even get involved which is a huge shock for my dad. They just keep doing the research and I handle most of the fighting. I have to say… I really like this life more than the crappy old one I had. I'm freer then I've ever been.

I walked out the door of the class room to see Sam and Tucker waiting in the hallway. I turned to them and smiled, "Oh hey guys, you didn't have to stay that whole time."

"Of course we did, if not who else is going to sit in your house and eat your food the rest of the day?" Sam asked with a smile.

"Um, my dad." I retorted.

"Oh, looks like he got you there Sam." Tucker teased.

"Whatever, can we just leave please? I'm tired of being at this place." Sam grumbled.

I laughed and held my hand to her, "Yeah sure."

She lightly smiled and took my hand as we began to walk down the hallway.

"Hey Danny, since you two are pretty open with the couple thing now, do you think it makes Paulina jealous?" Tucker asked.

I scoffed, "I dunno, but I really don't care. She had her chances and didn't use them."

"Wow, harsh. And you had a crush on her for so long." Sam teased.

"Yeah, well, I was open with the crush on her but not the one on you. I thought it'd be all awkward and ruin our friendship." I replied.

"I thought the same thing, that's why I didn't say anything either." She said.

"Danny, dude, why did you _not_ tell me about the crush on Sam? We tell each other everything but you couldn't even tell me that?" Tucker asked in frustration.

"Wasn't it obvious and everyone figured it out?" I retorted.

"Well yeah, it was obvious to everyone but you two." He replied as he pushed open the door to leave the school.

We followed him out the door and paused when he did in front of a tree, "Well you love birds, I have to go. I was supposed to leave earlier because I have work to do at the Mayor's Office but I had to see how Danny was doing after that fight with Skulker I saw on TV last night."

"You can't come hang out with us after?" I asked disappointed.

"Nah, I have a date." Tucker replied proudly.

"With Valerie?" I teased.

"So what if it's with Val? We've dated before then she started liking Danny. But now Danny has Sam, so I don't mind being the rebound. Plus, I think she knew it was going to happen sooner or later anyway."

"I guess you're right. Well I'll see you in 1st and 2nd period tomorrow then." I said.

"Sure thing man, science is something I'm kind of good at. There's no _way_ we're failing that science project."

I chuckled, "I hope you're right."

"Well I should get going if I'm going to get that paper work done. See you guys tomorrow!" Tucker called as he ran off.

I sighed, "We barely get to hang out with him anymore."

"It's alright, Danny. He's a busy guy just like you are. He get's the same special treatment you do." Sam said as we began to walk again.

"Yeah, but you don't get any special treatment. Does that not bother you?"

"I don't need special treatment because I don't fail classes." She retorted.

"True."

"Cheer up, Danny! Things are going great for you! The only downside is those obnoxious reports breathing down our necks every minute."

I sighed, "Also true."

We then stared up to see Fenton Works, my home. "You coming inside or you have to go?" I grumbled.

"Actually…I do have to go. My parents, ugh, you know them. It's 'family game night', I'm going to hurl."

I laughed and smiled, "Well that's okay, hope you have _some_ fun."

She scoffed, "Trust me I won't. But anyway, there is a movie coming out tomorrow I wanted to see. A horror film, ya know. I was wondering if you wanted to go…I already bought tickets."

I smiled, "Like a date?"

"If you want it to be a date…" She replied shyly.

"Then it's a date."

"Good, I hoped so, well see you tomorrow, Danny." Sam said giving me a peck on the cheek.

I reached up and touched my cheek, "Yeah, see you." I paused on the stair steps up to my house as I watched her disappear from view then slipped inside.

* * *

**Me: **Finally! A long chapter! :D

**Choco-Neko-Chan: **About time.

**Me: **:C Why are you so mean to me!

**Choco-Neko-Chan: **I am not.

**Me: **I was joking...anyway I hope to update soon! Bai! :3


	4. Chapter 4

_Hi... I know you all probably hate me for never updating this story. I'm so brain dead on it though! This chapter is really short and terrible... I do hope I can make these chapters longer and write it more and better. I'm writing so many stories that this one keeps getting pushed to the side. I'm really sorry! I'll try to update it more! _

* * *

"So…you and Sam have a date, do you?" Tucker teased.

"Well, yeah, what else would you call going to the movies with your girlfriend? A 'friendly outing?'" I retorted using my hands to quote the last words.

"Hey, your sarcasm isn't needed, man."

"I know it isn't needed, but I said it anyway."

"Jerk."

I laughed, "Don't you have a date or some work to go do?"

"I do actually, but I was trying to avoid it and hang out with my best friend who apparently doesn't want me around."

"Your best friend has a date with your other best friend to get ready for…"

"Still trying to get rid of me?"

"Kinda…"

"I see how it is, man."

"Tuck."

"Yeah?"

"Leave."

Tucker sighed and shrugged standing from Danny's bed, "Fine, fine. Don't mess up."

"It's Sam…would she even care if I messed up?" I retorted.

"Nah, she might laugh at you though."

"But… laughing from Sam is okay though right?"

Tucker nodded, "Yeah, it's her acknowledging your screw ups in a kind way. She's not laughing _at_ you Danny, she's laughing _with _you."

"Funny how people tell me that but I never believe them…" I grumbled.

Tucker began to make his way towards the door, "It's Sam, dude. I mean, really."

I nodded, "You're right…"

"I know I am… I'm the Mayor! I'm always right! Well… See ya!"

Tucker strolled out of the doorway and out of my house. I sighed. _I can do this… it's just Sam! She's my girlfriend now but she's still Sam! The only difference is I can kiss her! …Okay…that was weird to think…_ I smacked my forehead and ran my hand down my face. _I can do this!_

* * *

_I can't do this! _My mind screamed as I sat next to Sam in the theater. Her head was on my shoulder as she stared at the screen in front of us. I gulped, _I can't do this…_

_She's so close…and cuddled up to me… this is so weird. I have to get used to it! You can do this Fenton! She's your girlfriend! You've had a crush on her forever! You can handle this! You fight ghost! You can do it!_

I had just gained my confidence when she snuggled her face into my neck more, her hair tickling my neck. _Oh crap I can't do this… _

Suddenly, she moved her head to see me, "Danny… are you okay?"

"What? Psht, yeah! I'm fine! Totally fine!" I lied.

"You sure? You seem _really _nervous…"

"Me? No! Of course not! What would give you that idea?" I sputtered.

Her gaze hardened, "Danny Fenton, don't you lie to me."

"What are you? My mom? I'm fine, Sam! I'm not nervous! Why would I be nervous? I mean it's just you and me and a movie…and… Is it that obvious?"

"Danny, you're flinching every time I move." Sam grumbled.

I sighed, "I'm sorry. I've never had a girlfriend before…"

"You've gone out with Paulina a few times…"

I scoffed, "Yeah, as some kind of plot to hurt me or you."

"That's true…"

"I just don't want to disappoint you…"

She laughed, "Danny, you're half ghost. How could I be disappointed with that?"

"I just…"

"Danny, if we're going to talk, why are we here?"

"Oh…um…I guess we should leave then…"

After leaving the movie theater and going to eat instead, Sam and I discussed a lot of things, the present, the future, almost anything and everything. It's hard to be on a date and have adoring fans run up to you. I can't even eat one bite without getting asked about something 'Phantom' related. Sometimes I want to be normal, or wish my secret hadn't been told but in the end, it was all worth it. I've just got to keep that in mind.


	5. Chapter 5

_I know you all hate me. I'm sorry. I'm just so busy with my 500 stories to ever update this one. -_-' BUT ANYWAY! I'm updating it now. So I hope you enjoy! I'm going to be posting a DannyxSam one shot soon anyway. So keep your eyes out for that! I hope you all enjoy (even though you want to stab me with sharp pointy objects for not updating this story since August.)_

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own Danny Phantom bros. o3o _

* * *

"So, do you have any idea what you're getting Sam for Christmas?" Tucker cooed at me.

"I don't even know yet..." I replied.

"Danny! She's your girlfriend! You have to get her _something_! At least you're not a Christmas scrooge anymore!"

I rolled my eyes, "Thanks Tuck, I appreciate that."

My friend smirked, "I knew you would. Anyway, I'm meeting Valerie later so... enjoy your time with Sam!"

I scoffed and crossed my arms, "Isn't it against 'dude code' to date girls your friends have already dated?"

"Since when do we follow the 'dude code'? You told Sam my dream that one time remember?"

"Point taken."

"Ha, I beat you at your own game."

I shook my head, "Shut up, Tuck. Just come help me find something for Sam."

"You're lucky you're my best friend. Normal people don't take this type of word abuse."

I began to walk down the tiled floor of the mall, "You make it sound like we're married or something."

"Ew man, no homo."

"I was just joking; we both have girlfriends you know..."

A sudden voice stopped us both in our tracks, "Danny!"

I turned to see Paulina coming towards me, "Oh great..." I grumbled.

"Here comes Miss Popularity." Tucker growled.

Paulina placed a hand on my shoulder, "Hey, what're you up to?"

I shrugged her hand off my shoulder, "Trying to find a gift for my girlfriend if you don't mind."

Paulina's smile faded, "Oh, for that goth loser, Sam right? You're still dating her."

I sneered and my eyes flared green, "She's not a loser. She's a lot smarter, better looking, richer, and caring than you are. I know I've saved you tons of times, but it's not because I like you, anymore, it's because it's what I do. I _help_ people and I don't even get anything in return. Now, can I please go get my girlfriend a gift as a normal guy for once?"

Paulina glared at me and crossed her arms, "Oh really? Danny you're not a 'normal guy'. You just said so yourself that you help people. It was _your_ choice to tell the world about it. So get used to it and get over it. And by the way, the green eye thing _doesn't_ scare me." She turned away in huff and stormed off into a clothing store.

I gritted my teeth and growled while muttering curses and insults.

Tucker shrugged, "You know she's right, it _was_ your choice to tell everyone."

"It was a stupid choice..."

He grabbed my shoulder, "No it wasn't, Danny. It was a really awesome and brave choice. You just have to get used to it. I know you were used to being this kid that was ignored and hated by everyone then you could just change into this guy that was cool and everyone loved. But you revealed that Danny Fenton is the guy that they thought Danny Phantom was. Danny _Fenton_ is the cool guy that everyone loves. Danny _Fenton_ is the one who saves lives from evil ghost. Danny Fenton _is_ Danny Phantom. Everyone else has accepted it Danny, now _you_ have to."

I sighed, "You're right," I cocked a brow and glanced over at him, "I never knew you could be so deep, Tuck."

"I'm the mayor now, I'm always deep."

I only chuckled, "Come on let's find that gift for Sam now."

* * *

Sam had just finished helping me with patrolling that night. I was still transformed as my ghost half as I sat next to her on the roof of my home. The breeze felt nice against my burning face, from both fighting and embarrassment. I had her present in my pocket; yes I have pockets when I'm a ghost too. I didn't know how to give it to her. My voice and heart were both caught in my throat making it difficult to breathe. I was afraid to talk because I didn't think I would be able to complete sentences. I jumped with a start and squeaked when I felt her hand grab mine.

Sam only smiled and giggled, "You okay? Why are you so tense and embarrassed?"

"I-I um, I just, erm," I cleared my throat trying to get my racing heart back into my chest, "I have something for you..."

She pulled her legs to her chest for warmth, "What is it?"

"W-Well um," I gripped the small box in my hand weakly and held it out to her, "Here. M-Merry Christmas"

Her eyes gleamed as she grabbed it from my hand. My girlfriend's face lit as she saw the small black bat necklace that was in the box. She took it out and held it up in front of her allowing the bat charm to hang in front of her face for her to examine. She beamed, "I love it, Danny!" Her arms wrapped around my shoulders

I timidly wrapped my arms around her back, "I'm glad you like it..."

"Thank you! Thank you so, so much!" She pulled from the embrace she had started and pressed her lips to mine. My grip tightened on her back as I closed my eyes. She pulled away gently and hugged me once again, "Really. Thank you, it means more than you think it does."

"Really?"

Sam nodded, "Yes."

I grinned, "Good."

She scooted away, still gripping my hand, "You'll get your present later, I promise."

I nodded, "That's fine. I know you're rich and everything, but you don't have to spend that much money on me. I'm okay with it being simple."

She leaned on my shoulder, "I'll keep that in mind."

"Sam, you're okay with this, right?"

"Okay with what...?"

"Me being half ghost."

Her head shot up and she gave me an 'are you kidding me' look, "Danny Fenton, are you stupid?"

"Have you seen my grades from last year?"

She rolled her eyes and smacked my shoulder playfully, "That's not what I meant! Of _course_ I'm fine with it! I've already told you I didn't like it when you were normal! Remember, before the diasteroid? I told you that I didn't like it when you sat on the sidelines?"

"You're making it sound like you only like me for my ghost powers."

Sam growled at me, "Danny! I'm not joking! I'm trying to be serious here! If you're going to ask a serious question let me give a serious answer! Stop being a smartass and listen!"

I sighed, "Okay, okay."

"I liked you before the ghost powers, Danny. But once it all happened and the adventures we had, yes you've been a huge jerk before but we got over all those times. I've already told you, this whole ride that I've been on with you, I'd never change it for the world." She squeezed my hand, "I love you for you. I'm not like everyone who's just started to like you because you're Danny Phantom. I love Danny Fenton...and he _is_ Danny Phantom."

"You sound like Tucker from earlier...minus the love part."

Sam merely laughed and shook her head, "Thank you Danny, for everything."

I leaned my head on hers, "Thank you too... I love you."


	6. Chapter 6

_What? What's this? Is this an update? WHY YES IT IS. MWHAHAHA!~ Okay. So 10th grade... pretty distracting. Hard to write fanfictions. I can't really write a description of this right now. I have to head off to school. Like right now. ENJOY_

_YOU KNOW THIS ISN'T MINE BY NOW RIGHT? OKAY? OKAY. COOL. _

_OH. BY THE WAY. THERE IS A CONVERSATION IN THIS CHAPTER THAT'S TOTALLY GONNA RAPE YOUR CHILDHOOD._

* * *

"Can you believe this is our last summer before we graduate?" I groaned as we walked down the sidewalk.

"As long as it isn't like a previous summer we once had... I'd say we're good." Tucker replied while fiddling with his PDA.

I nodded, "Agreed."

Sam shrugged, "Freakshow is still in jail anyway. So, we don't have to worry about that. He also had the biggest case of ghost envy I've ever seen."

I chuckled, "Yeah." I paused, stopping my steps for a moment. I gazed up at the sky, wondering, "Guys... what do you think happened to Danielle...? I haven't seen her since she helped out with the Disasteroid."

Sam placed a comforting hand on my shoulder, "It's okay, I'm sure she's fine. She just wanted to explore the world, remember? Wouldn't you like to do that someday?"

I sighed, "Yeah. I know we stabilized her and everything... but I'm just worried she might've ended up as a puddle of goop somewhere."

"Wow, you're really like her big brother or something. It's okay. She's fine, I know it." Sam replied wrapping an arm around my shoulder.

"I guess, but what about Frostbite and all the others? I mean, I haven't visited them in a long time..."

"What's got you so worked up about all this? We were just talking about summer and now you're going into a depression."

I began walking down the sidewalk again as my friends followed, "Maybe I should make a summer resolution to go visit Frostbite and maybe get in touch with Dani somehow."

Tucker cocked a brow at me, "Really? You want to visit Frostbite in the _summer_? Isn't the entire point in summer to be able to swim and be outside in the heat?"

I smiled, "Eh, it'll give me time to recuperate from almost having a heat stroke."

"Touché."

"So, you're not completely opposed to my idea?" I asked.

"I'm cool with it, how about you Tucker?" Sam replied with a nod towards our friend.

Tucker sighed, "I guess, but only because I don't want to be alone while you two are visiting a bunch of ghost friends."

I grinned, "Awesome, so we'll have to work it around your mayor schedule."

My best friend groaned, "Don't remind me. I'm a mayor of a town that just finished his junior year in high school. I wish I could get someone to take over for my senior year. But I just don't trust anyone."

"Are there any ghost that we could trust?" Sam suggested.

"A ghost… Are you serious? A ghost in charge of Amity Park?"

I chuckled, "That fits doesn't it?"

"No way! Besides Frost Bite and Dani, who else could we rely on that won't try to burn our city to the ground?" Tucker replied with a scoff.

We both jumped when Sam snapped her fingers loudly, "What about Pandora?"

I cocked a brow, "Isn't Pandora a little too busy to run a town? I mean with protecting her box and her castle I mean…"

"That's just it! She has guards all over her castle, but the only reason ghosts try to break into her castle is for the box anyway. If Pandora comes to Amity Park to help us out, you could both protect the box! No ghosts can steal it if you're able to sense them here."

"Doesn't this all seem a little extreme? I mean if you really want to see Pandora we can go visit her on this 'ghost checklist' we're making anyway."

My girlfriend sent me a glare, "Fine, I was just making suggestions. If Tucker really wants to enjoy a senior year…"

Tucker held a hand up, "Don't worry about me, Sam. I can handle myself. I've got my right hand man that takes care of things when I'm in school anyway. He'll understand. And if I'm really having trouble I could always talk to Pandora."

"Wait, what about Jazz?" I suggested.

"Um, I think Jazz is a little too OCD to take care of Amity Park…" Sam replied.

I paused and thought about it for a moment, "Eh, yeah."

"Speaking of Jazz, how is college going for her?" Tucker asked as we arrived at my house.

I let out a chuckle, "Take a look for yourself." I said as I opened the front door.

The living room was a disaster. It looked as if it had gone through a ghost attack itself. Books and papers were scattered everywhere, somehow they even managed to get on top of the TV. And in the middle of this entire disaster was Jazz, fast asleep on the couch with her laptop in her lap. Her head was tilted back and her mouth wide open. Yup, just where I left her this morning, except now she's out like a light.

"Damn, that bad, huh?" My friend said with a sigh.

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah, it's horrible. She decided to do some ghost research again for a project she's doing. She woke me up at 3:00 AM to make sure all the information was correct. She wouldn't tell me what the project was completely about though. Just the fact that it was about ghosts."

Sam groaned, "Geez, she's gonna work herself crazy."

"I know." I sighed as I dropped my bag and stalked over to my sister. I shook her shoulder, "Jazz, wake up."

My sibling woke with a start, "Ah!" She sat up and spun her head from side to side.

I grabbed her arm, "Whoa, calm down. Good lord."

Jazz heaved a sigh, "Oh, sorry about that. What time is it?"

"About 4:00, why?"

Her eyes widened, "I was out _that long!?_ I'm going to get behind!" She jumped up and raced around the room collecting her papers before dashing away to her room.

Sam cocked a brow, "What was that about?"

I shrugged, "Dunno, guess I'll find out eventually."

* * *

The fact that we're now all 17 and my parents still allow both Tucker _and_ Sam stay the night amazes me. More Sam's parents allowing it than mine. The fact that Sam's parents actually now _loved_ the fact that their daughter was dating the ghost boy was beyond insane. Sam and I figured it was because if we got married or something that they'd get the honor of being the 'town hero's' in-laws. That itself was pretty creepy. Wait, what was I saying? Oh yeah, Sam and Tucker staying the night. Yeah, obviously some trust in these 17-year-olds. Probably because I'm…well me and Tucker's the mayor. Sam just gets special privileges because of that.

Sam smirked as Tucker poured globs of toothpaste in his mouth. I nearly gagged; this was defiantly our most disgusting Truth or Dare game yet. As Tuck finished the amount of toothpaste he had to consume, I turned my head away quickly to prevent vomiting. I heard Tucker gurgling, "Why did I have to do this?"

Sam grinned, "I couldn't make Danny do it. He'd use his ghost powers to cheat somehow."

I nodded quickly, "That I would."

"He admits he's a cheater, watch out Sam." Tucker chimed while wiping his mouth.

I glared at him, "Shut up, toothpaste face." I smacked him in the back of the head.

"Ow! You two are so evil to me! I'm just a third wheel, don't hurt me!" He groaned as he plopped back on the floor.

"You deserve every bit of punishment we give you. What if the town knew their mayor was actually just a teenage pervert?" I teased.

"Well, at least I don't look at porn like _someone_." He retorted.

"Hey! That was one time and it was a dare!"

Sam sighed, "You two bicker like an old married couple. Who's the girl of this relationship?"

"Tucker."

"What!? Why me?"

"I got a girlfriend first."

"Not fair!"

"I hit puberty first too, if that helps."

"Don't bring that up again! Just because your balls dropped first means nothing. It has nothing to do with my masculinity."

"How did we get on the topic of Danny's balls?"

"Why do you want them? Hmmm Sam?"

"Oh God, please shut up."

I burst into laughter and rolled over on the floor. My friends stared at me for a moment like I was crazy before I spoke, "It amazes me how our conversations just change so quickly. All this started with Truth or Dare."

"Can I make up a dare that has to do with the conversation we were just having? I was having good come backs." Tucker said.

Sam snorted, "Which brings us back to the perverted comment, good to know that you only have the power to retort when it has to do with private parts."

"Don't act like you don't want to keep talking about th-ow!"

"Shut up."

I grinned and let out another laugh, "Wow okay. We have no lives."

Sam smiled, "We used to, but since the Disasteroid all the ghosts have been pretty mellow. Besides Skulker…and the Box Ghost."

My eyes widened, "…The Box Ghost… he's still in the thermos. He's been in there for _days_."

Tucker snickered, "Can't you just keep him in there permanently?"

"Isn't that like taking away rights or something?" I asked.

"He's a ghost, not an American citizen. And I think he's technically a criminal." He replied.

I nodded, "True. I'll let him out later. He's supposed to be paying off debt to Pandora still."

"Oh. Right."

Suddenly there was a quiet knock on the door, "Danny, are you in there right?"

It was my mom, I noticed immediately. "Yeah." I called back to her.

"Well I wondering if you could-"

There was a bang, "Son, get out here! We need some help! Please! Pretty please!" I heard mom groan and sternly say my father's name.

I sighed and stood, "Yeah sure." I walked over to the door and opened it, "What's up?" I paused, green ooze covered everything in the hallway. I'm assuming it was ectoplasm. I groaned, "Why?"

Mom sighed, "Your father over loaded the circuits of one of the new machines and _this_ happened."

"And you need me because…?"

"You're the only one who can get to the ceiling."

I sighed once again, "Ghost hunter turned house maid. How fitting." Two glowing rings appeared around my body and trailed in different directions. My parents stared, they're still not quite used to it yet. Mom handed me the vacuum and I flew up to the ceiling.

"Thanks Danny, we'll clean up the stairs." Mom said as she and Dad walked down the stairs and out of sight.

I groaned, "Great…"

Sam and Tucker emerged from my bedroom, "Wow, this is disgusting." Sam said.

"Tell me about it. Ugh, I didn't even have anything to do with it and I have to clean it. Gross. It's like something that exploded out of a nose." I gagged.

"Can't be worse than Spectra, when she actually _was_ a snot rocket."

I shivered, "Don't remind me."

As I continued to clean the ceiling and speak to my friends, I began thinking about the fact that ghost really _haven't_ been around much lately. I guess they're being nice to me for the time being before they start wreaking havoc again. I don't know… but while I'm using ghost powers to do chores… it's making me pretty nervous.


End file.
